Decir te amo no solo por que es San Valentin
by MiuZr
Summary: Coleccion de one-shot, sip Ichiruki jojo...complicaciones, venganzas,problemas,resultados, todo por ese día antes de el 15 -mal sumary, pasen y vean ustedes mismos x3
1. Chapter 1

Colección de one-shot especial San Valentín nwn

-diálogos-

_-Flashback-_

-"_pensamientos_"-

Declaimer: por mala suerte como todo el mundo e universo saben Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen *suspiro* por mala suerte solo uso mi loca mentalidad para crear lo que quiero con ellos jojo.

Decir te amo no solo porque es San Valentín

Explícame

Corría. Corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, también por su orgullo, sus piernas ya no aguantaban más y sus pulmones le pedían a grito más oxigeno, pero ella siguió corriendo.

-estupido gigai-exhalo, sin parar de correr sabia, sabia muy bien que el chico pelinaranja corría detrás de ella gritando su nombre para que ella le hiciera caso, pero ni siquiera cambio de dirección sus pensamientos. Seguía corriendo. Sabía también que nunca debió regresar al salón de clases, pero tonta de no hacer caso a su intuición "_completamente tonta_" pensó, ya no le importaba nada, ni las cosas de le decía las personas con _quien_ se chocaba de vez en cuando o los testigos de esa escena, tampoco le importaba la voz del chico que gritaba su nombre. Sintió una gota en la mejilla "_genial lo que faltaba_" pensó sintió miles de gotas caer sobre su cuerpo, por suerte las personas se iban yendo a sus casas o citas, ignoro todo como antes sin dejar ese recuerdo que le devoraba la cabeza.

_Caminaba por el pasillo una pelinegra feliz del terminar el dia en el instituto, solo buscaba al chico pelinaranja, le habían dicho que seguía en el salón así que fue a buscarlo._

"_bien solo me falta entregarle el ultimo a Ichigo" pensó satisfecha de haber entregado chocolates hechos por ella y con una "pequeña" ayudadita de Yuzu, miro la cajita que tenia en sus mano, había derramado sudor y sangre para que ese chocolate quedara perfecto, se sentía orgullosa de haberlo hecho, sonrió con orgullo y siguió su camino hacia el salón. Aun no sabía bien la razón por la cual se había esmerado tanto en ese último chocolate. "algo me debe estar pasando" pensó "¿me habré golpeado la cabeza?" suspiro" será la idiotez de Ichigo que contagia" _

_-bien llegue- murmuro, escucho ruidos dentro del salón, no le preocupo mucho pero algo le decía que no entrara, lo ignoro y abrió la puerta._

_-Rukia-Ahora sabia que eran esos ruidos en el salón, sabia que algún dia pasaría, Inoue le dijo que se iba a declarar ha aquel chico y ella le dio apoyo, pero jamás pensó que ver eso le dolería, todo sucedió rápido, pero para ella fue una eternidad, veía aun los brazos de ella alrededor de él y no quería ver más-si…siento interrumpirlos-susurro despacio, no parecía su voz, giro la cabeza rápidamente y salio corriendo de aquel lugar._

Sintió otra gota caliente en su rostro "_genial_" no quería, no, no quiera llorar, pero los recuerdos se paraban en una sola imagen, el beso de Ichigo e Inoue, cerro con fuerza los ojos tratando de que las lagrimas dejaran de caer, pero fue inútil, sus piernas ya no daban más, hubiera salido de ese gigai e irse en shumpo a algún lugar lejano pero se había olvidado a Pyon en la casa de Ichigo, sus piernas ya no podía más "estupido gigai" dijo furiosa por segunda vez, no ya no podía más, ni su alma, se torció el tobillo recobro rápido el equilibrio pero bajo la velocidad, la ropa le pesaba estaba cansada sin aliento, se dio cuenta de que había llegado al rió de Karakura, el atardecer desaparecía poco a poco, pero la lluvia seguía, bajo más la velocidad ahora solo caminaba, pensado que ya lo la seguía.

-Rukia- la chica dio un respingo y paro ante el llamado del chico-Rukia déjame explicarlo

-¿Explicar que Kurosaki?-respondió de modo frió, dándole la cara

-Inoue se me declaro y…

-Felicidades- le corto la pelinegra no quería escuchar más

-¡Espera que termine tonta!- le grito el pelinaranja, se había acercado más a ella, la tenía enfrente.

-¡que quieres que haga!-le grito aun fríamente-¡que valla y le diga a Nell y a Senna que ya no estas disponible! ¡Bien! ¡Porque no tengo nada que hacer aquí!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Cerró los ojos, suspiro y los volvió a abrir pero bajo la mirada-Renji y nii-sama tenían razón…no, todos los demás tenían razón.

-Razón... ¿razón en que?

-Qué no pertenezco aquí, Ichigo-le miro a los ojo- pero yo testaruda y tonta me quede ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, tome una decisión- el chico la seguía mirando- me voy, se… se feliz Ichigo-le dio la espalda empezando a caminar, el chico le agarro la muñeca y la jalo, agarrándola con el otro brazo la cintura

-¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado!-le ordeno

-¡Tú no te preocupes por nada idiota, esta "enana" se va, para que no te moleste! ¡No te preocupes te borrare la memoria, a todos!-ignoro el hecho que estaban prácticamente abrazados-¡ahora suéltame iré por mis cosa y me iré!

-¡Es que no escuchas! ¡TÚ no te vas!-continuo- primero déjame explicártelo por las buenas

-¿explicar que? ¿Lo bueno que besa Inoue?- empezó a empujarlo para soltarse- no gracias

-¡Solo escucha!- la chica paro de empujar, no tenia fuerzas para luchar para soltarse, y accedió.

_Se estaba demorando lo sabia, tenia que ir rápido con Rukia, tenia que decirle o que sentía antes de que se arrepintiera, se había armado de valor desde que Renji le había dicho que le había ganado Rukia lo amaba a él, aunque ella no querría admitirlo, tenia que apurarse, pero bendita la hora que a Inoue le vino la idea de que quería decirle algo, genial ¿no podía esperar y decirle después? Al parecer no, la tenia frente de él y ella sin decir nada mas que "um...Kurosaki-kun yo" y seguía así como disco rayado, siempre le tuvo paciencia pero estaba desapareciendo, después de unos minutos, la pelinaranja parecía que le iba decir al fin lo que tenia que decir._

_-MegustasmuchoKurosaki-kun- y de pronto se le tiro en cima. Justo cuando la iba empujar, si __empujar __escucho la puerta abrirse y ver a alguien que nunca pensó ver. _

_-Rukia-La morena tenía los ojos abiertos, murmuro un "siento interrumpirlos" saliendo corriendo del lugar. Ichigo empujo a Inoue, dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_-Ku…Kurosaki-kun-le susurro Inoue, el chico le daba la espalda, ella se acerco así él._

_-Nunca-giro violentamente-¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarme! ¡No te amo Inoue! ¡Entiéndelo! No eres la mujer que amo -salio del salón, corriendo detrás de la pelinegra se encontró con una pequeña cajita, la recogió observando el pequeño Chappy que estaba en la tapa. _

_-Mierda- dijo entre dientes siguió corriendo, persiguiéndola gritando su nombre para que ella se detuviera, pero ella seguía corriendo, llovió, no le importó. Vio como la chica casi se cae por su tobillo perdiendo la velocidad, poco a poco hasta que empezó a caminar. Solo un poco más ya la alcanzaba, se detuvo y empezó a caminar, observo el lugar, la misma rió en el que su madre murió._

_-Rukia-quería decirle todo, no importaba nada, solo ella-Déjame explicarlo_

-¿Contento? ya me lo explicaste- le dijo con su voz normal- ahora suéltame

-¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no entendiste?

-Claro que lo entendí, suéltame-seguía viéndole a los ojos, él veía tristeza en ellos- ¿A quien llamo, Kurosaki? ¿A Nell o a Senna?

Estaba muy claro que no había entendido, no, ella ni él entienden con palabras.

-¡¿y dime a quien se lo digo?!-siguió la pelinegra-¡Maldición Ichigo, seguro que no te decides!

-¡Ya cállate enana!- bajo el rostro callándola con un beso tierno casi rápido, al separarse la morena le veía con los ojos abiertos

-…Ichigo

-¿ahora entiendes?-el pelinaranja le sonrió, Rukia le agarró por el cuello de la camisa atrayéndola hacia ella, esta vez el beso no fue muy tierno, ni mucho menos rápido, Ichigo le acariciaba la mejilla con un mano mientras con la otra subía y bajaba por la espalda de la morena, ella dejo la camisa y le rodeo el cuello, agarrando el pelo naranja entre sus manos, sus lenguas batallaban explorando la boca del otro, si habían aguantado tanto corriendo solo para atraparla/para escapar de él, si es por un beso de ella aguantaría todo el tiempo sin oxigeno, y ella también, pero sus pulmones no. Se separaron sin dejar el contacto de sus ojos ni de sus cuerpos, se sonreían como tontos, él le seguía acariciando la mejilla con el pulgar- ¿Entendiste?

-uuummmhhh, aun no muy bien- dijo con un toque de inocencia-me lo explicas más tarde

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para explicarte, pero en casa…nuestra casa-se sonrieron nuevamente-además no quiero que te resfríes.

-No lo haré, pero vamos de una vez-caminaron abrazados para darse calor-Ichigo- Rukia se paro, él espero a que continuase- me debes un chocolate… ha y feliz 14-cerro los ojos y siguió caminando

El chico se quedo parado en donde estaba-Si, si te daré todo lo que quieras Rukia- sonrió tiernamente, hasta que vio la ropa de Rukia apretada a ella, su sonrisa cambio a una sonrisa malvada-¡hey espérame!

A lo lejos un sombrerero agitaba su abanico hacia su rostro, sonriendo satisfactoriamente, suspiro.

-¡Hey Jinta, Ururu ya es hora de guardar esa maquina!

-Hai- presionaron un botón de la pequeña maquina rara y paro de llover

-parece que tu plan resulto, Kisuke-le dijo la gata negra que estaba a su lado

-Mi querida Yoruichi, los dos habíamos que esto tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, mejor temprano ¿no lo crees?- enseñándole el dedo pulgar- Ah que soy buen cupido

-espero que seas mejor que un cupido-dijo sobándose en él- tengo un trabajo para ti cupido, después de que cenemos y que todos se vallan a dormir.

El rubio sonrió antes la propuesta de la gata

-¡Eh Jinta, Ururu apúrense con eso, ya esta la cena!

-Pero…-trato de reclamar Jinta

-Apúrense tengo hambre

-Hai-respondieron los dos

Al parecer esa noche no solo seria buena para el alumno, si no también para el maestro.

…………………………………………………………………OO…………………………………………………………………

Si al final la que se resfrió era yo

Jojo

Lo siento por demorarme lo iba a poner antes pero se me complicaron las cosas

Bueno ¿Qué le paso a Inoue?

Pues se la comió un tiburón cuando salio del instituto

Llorando y diciendo

- Kurosaki-kun me odia

La verdad no, pero ya quisiera, se le fue a llorar a otra persona, pero no encontró a nadie

Se fue a su refrigerador y saco a sus hermanas las sandias y los melones, que tenían más cerebro que ella.

Si no se que me pasa ahora, me desquito con ella, en fin *suspiro*

Algunos de mis nenes fics están también enfermitos

Con sus reviews los ayudaran, es por una noble causen

Ellos necesitan vivir.

Esta en el primer one-shot de la colección espero que les allá gustado

Nos leemos

Dejen reviews porfa x3

Saludos besos muac muac


	2. Chocolates

Si, si el one shot de antes no me salio como esperaba, maldita fiebre.

Creo que ni siquiera yo lo entendí, espero que este les guste nwn!!!

Espero :D

Esta colección aun no termina jojo

Agradecimientos:

-**Maaya**-Gomen ne, por que el otro no se entendiera bien, espero que este te guste también.

-**Ayame-chann**- Si lo se Rukia es una afortunada, y ya veras aquí jojo.

-.**InTheMoon.17**- A que embutir con sus alimento raros a la Hime, la amarramos con una cuerda de 100 m y la tiramos al huevo mundo n.n wajajajaja

-**Makiko-maki maki**- Si leerás más fics míos te lo prometo (mano en el pecho) me alegro que lo hallas leído le este jojo

Gracias a todas las demás que han leído, estas ves dejen reviews -3- dale digas que si x3

**Para toda la próxima vez llevamos a Inoue a pescar y la tiramos a los tiburones **

-diálogos-

_-Flashback-_

-"_pensamientos_"-

Declaimer: por mala suerte como todo el mundo e universo saben Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen *suspiro* por mala suerte solo uso mi loca mentalidad para crear lo que quiero con ellos jojo.

Decir te amo no solo por que es San Valentín

Preparando chocolates

La tarde se iba rápidamente, un chico de 17 años bajaba lentamente las escaleras, bostezando, las vacaciones eran buenas, podía dormir a las horas que quería, ese día fue estupendo desde que despertó, su padre había ido a un trabajo en Tokio todo el fin de semana, había desayunado y almorzado tranquilamente la comida de Yuzu solo tenia que ignorar "algunas" bromas de Karin y preguntas tontas de Rukia, sonrió satisfecho, la estaba pasando perfectamente sin ese viejo y aun más porque sus hermanas estarían esa noche en una fiesta de pijamas hasta mañana en la tarde, estaría con esa enana a solas por fin después de tanto tiempo "_estupidos hollows, estupido viejo, maldito Aizen y sus malditos problemas por querer dominar el universo, que me malogro todo" _suspiro _"tranquilo Ichigo, tranquilo, ahora podrás relajarte, si es que no te malogran la fiesta otra vez y…" _sus pensamientos fueron callados por un olor que provenía de la cocina por lo que se dirigió a ella, ese olor dulce que lo llamaba cada paso, lo reconoció, pero no era Yuzu ya que ella y Karin se estaban arreglando para su pijamaza, entonces la vio estaba parada donde su mamá (y ahora Yuzu) preparaban la comida, viendo y removiendo de vez en cuando la olla donde provenía en olor, se había recogido su cabello negro azabache en un pequeño moño con algunos mechones fuera sin faltar con el mechón en medio de su blanco rostro, parecía como si lo hubiera hecho como sea, tenia una falda negra y una blusa blanca de 4 botones ajustado dándole a lucir su figura, se percato que tenia también un mandil rosa, el mandil de su mamá y el que usaba Yuzu, seguro que su pequeña hermana le debió dar el mandil, sonrió esa imagen de ella se veía sumamente tierna.

-Hey-la llamó suavemente, la chica dio un respingo reconociendo la voz, volteo y se sonrieron

-al fin despertaste, vagabundo-le dijo en tono de broma

-si, si como digas-camino hacia ella dándole un suave golpecito en la cabeza-¿y ahora que haces?

-chocolates-dijo sacando un poco de la olla en una cuchara de madera, probando un poco, sonrió cerrando los ojos con satisfacción

-¿otra vez?-la chica lo miro-¿Yuzu y tú no habían hecho ya chocolates para mañana?

-sip, pero... ¡No me podía resistir a al chocolate, y mas si es en forma de chappy!-salto como una niñita enseñando una muestra de un chocolate, Ichigo inclino un poco la cabeza y de un bocado acabo con el Chappy de chocolate que tenia la morena en su mano.

El chico seguía comiendo mientras pensaba mirando hacia otro lado, cuando acabo-mmmm… te quedo bien, no como las otras que estaban quemadas, sabían raro, le habías puesto mucho azúcar pero esta te quedo bien.

-¡hey! ¡Solo te las estaba enseñando, no era para que te lo comas! ¡Idiota!- haciendo un berrinche

-¡oye, no es para que te pongas así enana, además tiene toda la cocina llena de esos chocolates!-extendiendo los brazos enseñándole el cometido, vio como la chica bajaba la cabeza, ocultándose la cara.

-lo se pero ese era mi favorito-murmuro tratando que el chico no la escuchase, pero fallo, el chico la miro con burla.

-¿Qué dijiste?-poniendo su mano en su oreja para molestarla

-¡Era mi favorito!- grito sonrojada, haciendo pucheros

-Tranquila, tranquila-le puso una mano en su cabeza de forma tierna-cambiando de tema… ¿Qué chocolate me vas a dar?

-¡Tú! ¡Ya comiste un chocolate!-se quito la mano del chico de la cabeza y cruzo los brazos mirando hacia otro lado- ¡no te daré más!

-¡Qué! ¡Pe…pero si tienes una fabrica de chocolate en la cocina! ¡Apenas puedo caminar!

-No seas exagerado, si puedes caminar-burlándose de él-además esta es la ultima fuente

-Bien, te ayudo-la chica le dio una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza. Terminaron de hacer los chocolates de Chappy y se pusieron a acomodar y a limpiar la cocina, con fuerzas sobrenaturales o con magia metieron todos los chocolates en la refrigeradora que estaba a punto de estallar.

-Terminamos-dijo triunfante la pequeña shinigami, colgando el mandil rosa, volteo a ver al chico que "parecía" estar más cansado que ella, se estiro.

-Tienes una mancha de chocolate en la boca, Rukia-le dijo riéndose ella.

-¿Dónde aquí?-señalo su frente, jugando "inocentemente"

-No, esa es tu frente-señalo otro lado-no, ese es tu hombro-señalo otro lado-esa es tu nariz-señalo- ¡esa es tu oreja, enana!-avanzo hacia ella-ven yo te la quito-le agarro por la cintura y la subió a la mesa, sorprendiendo a la morena- te la quitare, enseguida-susurro sensualmente, la beso tiernamente, claro así empezaban, el beso se ponía más apasionante, más salvaje, la mancha…si, la mancha de chocolate fue limpiada por los belfos del pelinaranja, que acariciaba su espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra su cuello, la morena jugaba con las manos en la cabellera del pelinaranja, por su mala suerte tenían que respirar y sus pulmones le pedían a gritos oxigeno, se separaron un poco mientras sentían el cuerpo de cada uno y el olor que cada uno emanaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya esta…Kurosaki-kun?-Ichigo conocía bien los personajes que podía hacer la morena, esa era uno de sus favoritas.

-Aún falta-se acerco a su oído- quédate quieta

-Lo que ordene, Kurosaki-kun-se sonrieron como cómplices, aun nadie sabia de su relación y eso era mas emocionante y… ¿Por qué no?... excitante también, escapándose de los demás y actuando normalmente cuando estaban "jugando". El shinigami empezó a desabotonar los 2 primeros botones, haciendo un recorrido con sus labios hasta el cuello de la morena dejando unas pequeñas marcas rojas, mientras ella seguida jugando con el pelo del pelinaranja, el chico fue bajando dejando otras cuantas marcas, bajo el negro brasier de la morena encontrándose con dos colinas perfectas, era cierto que Rukia no tenia gran delantera como Matsumoto o Inoue, pero eso a él no le importaba, ella es perfecta, con una mano masajeo unos de sus pechos, mimándolo y con su lengua jugueteo el derecho, haciendo que la chica se arqueara y gimiera su nombre enterando más sus dedos en la cabellera del chico, haciendo que el chico estuviera más ansioso, la temperatura subía y no era por el verano, la chica bajo las manos acariciando la espalda y el cuello del chico dándole pequeños choques en su cuerpo, el chico se separo de un poco y subió hacia los besos de la morena, mientras que esta le levantaba lentamente el polo hasta que escucharon como alguien bajaba corriendo por las escaleras, abrieron los ojos se separaron rápidamente asiendo que se cayeran al piso.

-Rukia-chan ¿ya terminaste los "Chappy choco…-Yuzu asomo la cabeza a la puerta contenta-…lates"?-miro sorprendida al ver a su hermano en el piso con la morena- ammm…esto… ¿onni-chan, Rukia-chan, que haces?

-Hola Yuzu-le dijo la morena levantando la cara, abotonándose rápidamente el último botón-yo…nosotros…buscamos…Buscamos un arete, si mi…mi arete se perdió.

-¿y el otro arete, Rukia-chan?

-ammm pues…-sudando frió

-ha…ha Rukia también se le perdió el otro arete-le ayudo Ichigo-estamos buscando el otro

-Yuzu ¿ya trajiste el…-entro Karin, quedándose alado de ella viendo a su hermano y su "amiga" en el piso-…chocolate que te faltaba? ¿Ichi-ni, Rukia, que se supone que hacen?

-Karin-chan, Rukia-chan perdió su arete-dijo preocupada su hermana, Karin lo comprendió, los miro con cara "ya entendí, me burlare"

-¿Ha y por eso sudan tanto? Deben estar cansadísimos-sonrió, los dos shinigamis se sonrojaron, mientras que Yuzu miraba inocentemente- Bien, vamonos Yuzu-saliendo de la cocina

-Pe…pero Karin-chan ¿no deberíamos ayudarlos?- dijo preocupada Yuzu

-Déjalos Yuzu, creo que ellos quieren buscarlo solos, nos hacemos tarde-deteniéndose y poniendo sus brazos en su cuello-trae la cajita que te olvidaste y vamonos

-Pe…pero

-No te preocupes Yuzu, ve- le dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, la niña le dio una sonrisa

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana-salio con su hermana- espero que la pasen bien mañana onni-chan, Rukia-chan

-No te preocupes por ellos Yuzu, lo pasaran bien-volteo y le sonrió malvadamente

-¿De que estas hablando, Karin?- grito más sonrojado el chico

-Nada, nada- moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo- nos vemos mañana Ichi-ni, Rukia-chan…pásenla bien-las ultimas palabras las dijo lentamente, asustando a los dos chicos.

-S…si nos vemos, Yuzu, Karin-dijo su hermano

-Pásenla bien-dijo Rukia aun nerviosa al igual que el chico, viendo como las hermanas de este desaparecían, hasta que escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, suspiraron, hasta que se abrió denuevo.

-Por cierto- se escucho la vos de Karin- aun no quiero ser tía tan joven, pero hagan lo que quieran, solo que el viejo no se de cuenta- los chicos sudaron frió- nos vemos- cerro la puerta, suspiraron denuevo, otra vez casi los atrapan, se sonrieron.

-¿Qué te parece si buscamos tus aretes en el cuarto?- le dijo el pelinaranja

-Perfecto, aún queda un poco de fudge en la refrigeradora-le dijo sensualmente la chica

-Para la próxima hacemos pastel de fresa-con el mismo tono

-Me encantaría chef Kurosaki- se besaron rápidamente, agarraron el fudge, el chico cargo en sus fuertes brazos a la morena y subieron.

Por suerte Yuzu se había llevado a Kon

Perfecto, así podían cocinar mejor.

………………………………………..ooo…………………………….

¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto?

Espero que siii!!!!

Bueno se me paso la fiebre y aquí estoy jojo

¿Rukia hará más chocolates?

¿Tendrán su propia empresa?

¿Le harán competencia a Willy Wonka?

¿Karin será tía muy joven?

¿Qué ara Ishin? ¿Cooperar en la fábrica de chocolates?

¿Me comprare un chocolate?

SIIIII!!!!! Por su pollo!!!

Jajajaja

¿A los Tiburones les gustaran lo chocolates?

¿Dejare de hacer preguntas estupidas?

¿Me dejaran reviews?

¿Y si embarramos a Inoue en chocolate y le damos a los tiburones? ¿Les gustaran?

¿No les darán indigestión?

Dejen reviews porfa

Para que estos lindos fics no mueran, nadie quiere eso ¿verdad?

Saludos cuídense y coman chocolates,

Adoren a Chappy, Ichigo, Renji, Shiro, Bya-kun, Ulqui, Kaien!!!!

Y odien a Aizen -3-

Y rueguen que Tite-sama dibuje a Rukia en el manga que hace mucho que no aparece!!!

Nos vemos


End file.
